


The Sneaky Marshal

by Fangirl_Shenanigans



Series: Swords, Magic, Sunshine a Cordyn + Child!Prompto AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cor Leonis Week 2018, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sneaky!Cor, corleonisweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:28:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Shenanigans/pseuds/Fangirl_Shenanigans
Summary: Cor has brought two peculiar chocobo chicks home to the Citadel with him and must convince Ardyn that they need to keep them. Cor plans something elaborate to ensure his boyfriend will want the birds to stay in their lives.





	1. Two Fluffy Birds

**Author's Note:**

> Ardyn is about 24 and Cor is 22.
> 
> I wrote this for Cor Leonis Week for the prompt " Cor with Animals".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be noted that Gloria and Lorelei are FFXII Chocobos, that is why they are peculiar.

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFXV. Just playing with the characters for fun.**

* * *

 

A lesser known fact about Cor Leonis was that he adored chocobos nearly as much as his boyfriend. Cor could tell you without hesitation what food a chocobo liked best, the differences in temperament between common and black chocobos and even had a book on the evolution of the birds.

That was why it came as no surprise to anyone when Cor ended up bringing home a small pair of chocobo chicks.

“Cor…you don’t actually mean to keep chocobos in the Citadel.”

“I couldn’t just leave them where I found them Clarus. His Majesty already agreed that I convince Ardyn that we’re keeping them I can house them in the stable courtyard near the resident area.” Cor replied, face straight even as the peculiar chicks nipped at his hair. Cor was confident that Ardyn would simply LOVE the black chick which in five years time would be grown enough to learn how to be a mount.

“You really think he’ll go for it? You and I both know he hates sharing your attention and young chocobos require almost as much guidance and attention as His Grace himself does.”

Clarus had a point, Ardyn could be insanely possessive, clingy, and jealous sometimes. Not that Cor could fault his boyfriend for it. Ardyn was the first person to really pay him undivided attention and make him feel special to someone. Cor knew there was only one sure way to ensure he got to keep Gloria and Lorelei: he would have to manufacture the encounter between Ardyn and the birds and orchestrate it so that Ardyn was the one who wanted to keep them. Even as confident as he was that he’d get his way, it ensured that Ardyn fell in love with the balls of feathers the same way he had and it wasn’t often Cor got to be the sneaky one.

“Cor…you’re starting to worry me. Any more diabolical smirks like that and I’d swear you were Ardyn.”

“If I were Ardyn my friend, you would already be covered in something I’d thrown at you from three meters away.” Cor replied, already plotting the perfect meeting to ensure the birds stayed with no question whatsoever.


	2. Chocobos in the Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cor sets his plan into motion and Ardyn flat out demands they keep the birds. Regis starts to seriously wonder where he went wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally updating this. I figure that this will be a year before they get Prompto. It should be noted that this AU is ever under development and aspects may change from time to time. Example: I may age down Ardyn and Cor at some point when I figure out the details of this AU's timeline.
> 
> Thank you for bearing with me.

Cor waited for the halls around the Royal Library to empty before he set his plan into motion. Witnesses could actually ruin the whole thing (seriously, if anyone caught Cor releasing chocobo chicks into the library he would NEVER hear the end of it once it got back to Titus). Peeking into the library he saw that it was mostly devoid of visitors for the time being and spotted Ardyn pouring his attention over some dusty older books and cataloguing them. Ever since Ardyn took over as librarian and archivist he had been determined to make the damn place easy to navigate. Thankfully today there were no meetings Ardyn would have to attend (frankly he was surprised the man hadn't killed the council by now given his deep-seated hatred of them with exception to Clarus and any other newer members).

"Okay. You two are going to go in there and make noise."

Gingerly, he set down the two baby birds and watched as they first pecked at one another then curiously slipped into the room. Gloria, the black chocobo chick cooed softly before sprinting right up to Ardyn and tugging on the redhead's spats for attention. Ardyn glanced down and smiled as he put down his pencil and knelt down beside the tiny creature.

"Why hello there little one. How on Eos did you sneak into the Citadel unnoticed?"

Gloria clucked and rubbed her beak against his knee then squawked happily as he pulled out two small bundles of Landisian Greens, a variant of the Gysahl green he was trying to help revive. It had a surprisingly high antioxidant property and could be grown in most climates with no trouble. Then he noticed the other chocobo chick and smiled. Gently he beckoned the other to them as he gave one bundle of the greens to the black one already getting cozy around him. Lorelei was more cautious of Ardyn. Just as Gloria hadn't been fond of Cor at first.

"Come on little one. I mean you no harm."

Lorelei got closer and happily ate his share of the greens. They tasted like the greens their mother had described to them! Ardyn watched with a soft smile that reached his eyes as he pet the munching birds and wondered vaguely if he could convince Regis to let him keep them. Then a thought occurred to him: how DID they get into the Citadel let alone far enough to reach the library. No, this was clearly orchestrated but he wasn't sure who had the balls besides him to defy the rule about animals loose in the Citadel. The gears were turning but he just couldn't think clearly who besides him would do such a thing.

 

 

"Cor...you set the chocobos loose INSIDE the Citadel?! Do you hate me? Have I not been a good friend and king?"

"Don't be so dramatic Regis, that's Ardyn's niche. It will be fine, they've only been in the library. I left them there hoping that simply meeting them would convince Ardyn that he wants to keep them." Cor replied with a straight face. When he told Regis his plan he hadn't expected the long-suffering look on his friend's face. Clarus had flat out laughed at the notion Cor had quite literally pulled an Ardyn-like shenanigan of his own.

"Cor, you do realize my brother doesn't need convincing to adopt baby chocobos. Ardyn has wanted his own chocobo since he was old enough to talk. The problem is that most of them tend not to like him. You do recall that anytime we had been forced to rent chocobos they tried throwing him and he had to ride with you or Weskham every time?"

Cor...had forgotten that fact. It was true that the majority of chocobos disliked Ardyn despite the man never doing anything wrong to them. Cor had reasoned that since these were 'odd' chocobos it wouldn't matter. Without further mention of the seeming grudge between chocobos and Ardyn, Cor made a beeline for the library once again.

"Majesty...I think perhaps you worry overmuch about Ardyn. Ardyn has come a long way in the last several years. Is it truly wise to be so defensive of him?"

"Clarus, if I have learned anything from half-raising my brother it is this: ALWAYS worry about him." Regis replied. Aulea unfortunately agreed with Clarus and joked that he'd be just as bad if not worse when Noctis was born.

 

Cor walked into the library and couldn't help smiling. Ardyn had apparently settled down for one of his random naps, leaning against his desk with one chocobo nestled against either side of his ribs with his arms draped lightly over them. The sight was fairly adorable not that he'd ever say that out loud. Taking out his camera, he snapped a photo then leaned down and gently kissed Ardyn's brow as he combed a hand through wine tresses.

"Cor, you could have just asked me. They're adorable and they actually seem to like me."

Ardyn's voice was slightly slurred with sleep as his amber-speckled blue eyes looked up into cor's ice blue, a sleepy knowing smile on his features. Cor gave into the urge to kiss him again, this time properly on the lips and let one of his own rare smiles slide into place.

"Guess that means we're keeping them."

"Indubitably."


End file.
